The Love Is Gone
by Gaelcelt
Summary: What is going through Frodo's and Sam's minds as Frodo is about to depart for Valinor. PostQuest slash.


I own none of these characters...I'm just trying to get over that fact.

This is one of my favorite songs, from the film _The Muppet Christmas Carol,_ set when Scrooge's fiancee leaves him... 

Frodo's departure to Valinor...

— ----

"...You don't mean that!"

_Frodo:_  
Oh, Sam my darling...! The pain on your face cuts through me like a dagger. I knew that it would come to this, but I now wish more than ever that my wounds were not so horrible... alas, it is plain to me that they are beyond my ability to endure them... and it hurts me all the more to see your tears...

_There was a time when I was sure  
that you and I were truly one,  
That our future was forever,_

_Sam:  
_Please, Frodo, my love...! How...? How could it be so...? Four years since Weathertop, and so long that it has been since the War ended, and now behold... I, I have been beside you through the darkest of times, and now you fly from me... we had a wonderful life set ahead of ourselves... a life that shatters before my very eyes tonight...

_And would never come undone,  
And we came so close to being close-  
And though you cared for me,  
There's distance in your eyes tonight,  
so we're not meant to be... _

_Frodo: _  
"You must wait here, Sam... you have your family to return to." I reel as I heard myself say these words, but I dare not show it. I must turn quickly away from him to face the tear-streaked faces of Merry and Pippin, my beloved cousins... I have to turn away from him, otherwise I shall collapse right there... despite that he possibly will have bitterness towards me forever for such a gesture, if not for what I must do...

_The love is gone,  
The love is gone.  
The sweetest dream  
That you have ever known.  
The love is gone,  
The love is gone.  
I wish you well,  
but I must leave you now alone..._

_Frodo: _  
I swear to you that it is not forever, Sam. Your time shall come, I promise you that it is so... Sam, I wish so much that I could tell you how much it hurts... and how very much I love you...

_Sam:_  
Please Frodo! Don't tell me that it's goodbye-! I beg you! It is truly needed for yourself that you must leave the land of your birth, the one who loves you enough to risk his life for you...?

_There comes a moment in your life-  
Like a window- when you see  
Your future there before you,  
And how perfect life can be.  
But adventure calls with unknown voices,  
pulling you away...  
Be careful or you may regret  
the choice you made, someday..._

_Frodo:  
_I must go, Sam... although I do go unwillingly when the image of your heartbroken expression enters my mind. Every tear that drips from your eye is the bitterest of poison to my heart... I ache to stay here with you, to kiss the tears from your cheeks... but Gandalf awaits me and I am as torn as you... the ship shall only wait so long, and my time runs short... tonight's memory already rolls about in my gut, in my heart, like a jagged stone...

_The love is gone,  
The love is gone.  
The sweetest dream  
That we have ever known.  
The love is gone,  
The love is gone.  
I wish you well,  
but I must leave you now alone..._

_Frodo:_  
I wish to be free of the pain that I endured in the War... but your sobs and the sight of your sweet face twisted in such agony, there are new wounds then that shall be opened when I sail away from this land... I'm afraid to leave you, but I must do it...

_It was almost love, it was almost always.  
It was like a fairy tale we'd live out, you and I...  
And yes, some dreams come true,  
And yes, some dreams fall through...  
And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye..._

_Frodo:_  
I shall remember you with utmost love, my darling Sam... but I shall never forgive myself for abandoning you. I can see, as I embrace you and kiss you goodbye, that your face in this moment shall haunt me forever, torturing me for what I am about to do.

_Sam:_  
Swear to me that my time to cross the sea to reach you shall come soon, my Frodo...! You are the one who holds my heart, and your hand forms a fist as every moment passes...!

_Yes, some dreams come true,  
And yes, some dreams fall through...  
And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye... _


End file.
